Innocence World
by Yupi Masochist
Summary: Naruto adalah seorang penjaja seks untuk para wanita kesepian. tapi ada seorang wanita yang menurutnya sangat 'nikmat'. siapakah wanita itu? kemudian bagaimana keseharian Naruto setelah seorang wanita bernama Sakura dan anaknya menghuni kamar apartemen disebelah kamar apartemennya? NaruSaku!


"Ahhh… aku mau keluar…." Terdengar suara desahan, serta erangan seorang wanita dari dalam sebuah kamar di salah satu apartemen terkenal di Jepang.

"Together, baby…" ujar seorang pemuda dengan nada senduktif di telinga si wanita. " I'm Inside you, honney…" lanjutnya setengah berbisik.

"Akhhh" pekik keduannya saat mencapai klimaks.

"Thank you, baby…" pemuda berambut pirang dengan kedua mata saphirenya menatap sang wanita dengan intens.

"seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih…" ujar sang wanita berambut pirang itu.

"Hahaha, sudahlah… sebaiknya kau mandi sekarang, lihat tubuhmu yang lengket penuh sperma itu" pemuda berambut kuning itu memandang sang wanita dengan risih.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu, ini juga cairanmu kan?" si wanita pirang bangkit dari ranjang dan bergegas menuju kamar mandi. "Mau mandi bareng?" tanyanya diambang pintu kamar mandi.

"Of course" pemuda orannye itu pun ikut masuk ke dalam kamar mandi menyusul sang wanita pirang.

Dan tak lama suara erangan dan desahan kembali terdengar merdu mengiringi terbitnya matahari pagi.

.

.

.

**Innocence World**

M *maybe*

Drama, Romance.

**WARNING! OOC, Typo(s) bertebaran, Lime gak asem :v , DKK**

.

.

.

**Chap1: The Lost Time Memory**

.

.

.

"Naruto-kun, terima kasih untuk malam ini" ujar gadis pirang tadi. "Bayarannya akan ku transfer nanti siang, jadi sampai jumpa lain waktu" ujarnya.

"Ya, terima kasih sudah 'memesan jasaku' malam ini" pemuda berambut kuning itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya nakal.

"Punyamu sangat besar, mungkin lain kali aku akan memintamu menemaniku lagi" si gadis berambut pirang menyenggol lengan pemuda berambut kuning tadi.

"Aku sangat tersanjung" ujar pemuda kuning itu. "Nah, aku harus berangkat kuliah. Sampai jumpa lain waktu"

"Sayonara, Uzumaki-san…" gadis pirang itu melambai ke arah pemuda kuning kemudian masuk ke apartemennya.

Uzumaki Naruto, itulah nama pemuda berambut kuning itu. Dia yatim piatu dan umurnya sudah 23 tahun, masih terlalu muda memang untuk pekerjaan yang dijalaninya. Pekerjaan tak halal ini sudah dijalaninya sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu, lebih tepatnya sejak umurnya menginjak 19 tahun.

Sedangkan gadis tadi sebenarnya bukan pacarnya, dia hanya seorang gadis kesepian yang baru saja ditinggalkan kekasihnya.

Nah, kalian pasti sudah bisa menebak pekerjaan Naruto, kan? Ya, dia seorang penjaja seks untuk para wanita kesepian seperti gadis atau wanita pirang tadi.

Pekerjaannya memang sangat rendah. Ia tak peduli dengan cemooh orang-orang disekitarnya. Toh, lihatlah dia sekarang… segala kebutuhannya tercukupi, bahkan uang yang ia dapatkan untuk bayaran satu malam bisa mencukupi biaya makan dan kuliahnya selama sebulan.

"Naruto!" panggil seorang pemuda yang sedang menggendong anjing peliharaannya. "Bagaimana tadi malam? Ino memuaskanmu, kan?"

"Yah, lumayan sih…" Naruto mengingat-ingat saat ia menjamah tubuh wanita pirang tadi. "Tapi seingatku ada seorang perempuan yang lebih nikmat, sangat nikmat. Nikmatnya melebihi wanita mana pun juga" Naruto mengingat-ingat.

"Siapa?" tanya pemuda itu. ia menurunkan anjing peliharaannya dari gendongannya.

"Aku tidak tahu namanya, asal-usulnya… malam itu begitu singkat, ia melakukan seks denganku dengan wajah seakan merasa sangat bersalah" ujar Naruto lagi.

"Kapan?" tanya pemuda itu lagi.

"Kira-kira tiga tahun yang lalu…" Naruto berusaha keras mengingat malam tiga tahun yang lalu. Namun sekeras apapun dia berusaha, ingatannya tidak mau diajak kerja sama, dia tidak bisa mengingatnya.

"Dimana?" teman Naruto yang satu itu seakan sedang mewawancarai Naruto dengan pertanyaan '5W1H'.

"Entahlah, ku sudah lupa…" ujar Naruto dengan ekspresi seperti ini '3'

"Masa kau lupa?" pemuda itu kecewa mengelus dagu anjingnya.

"Banyak wanita yang menyewaku, kau tahu? Ah sudahlah! Pemuda polos seperti kau tidak akan mengerti" Naruto kemudian pergi begitu saja meninggalkan temannya.

"Dasar rendah…" gumam teman Naruto itu dengan nada setengah berbisik, tentunya agar Naruto tidak mendengarnya.

.

.

.

"Naruto-san, Naruto-san, cepat kemari!" panggil seorang wanita paruh baya, dia adalah pemilik apartemen yang sekarang ditempati oleh Naruto, sekaligus orang tua angkatnya.

"Ada apa, Bi?" tanya Naruto penasaran. Ia mempercepat jalannya.

"Lihat anak ini, mirip sekali denganmu sewaktu masih kacil" ujar bibi itu sambil mengelus pipi seorang bocah berumur 2 tahunan, rambutnya berwarna kuning persis naruto, hanya sedikit lebih muda.

"Eng… dia siapa?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Dia Yagi Uchiha, dia dan ibunya baru saja pindah kemari. Kamar mereka di sebelah kamarmu loh" bibi pemilik apartemen itu mencubit pipi Yagi dengan gemas.

"Oh ya?" perasaan Naruto aneh. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya, tapi kenapa? Apa alasannya? Naruto sendiri tidak tahu kenapa jantungnya berdebar lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Yagi? Ayo makan, makan malam sudah siap" terdengar suara merdu seorang wanita, sepertinya dia adalah ibu dari bocah bernama Yagi itu.

Tak lama seorang perempuan bersurai pink muncul dari ujung tangga.

"Mama!" Yagi menghampiri mamanya. Kemudian memeluk mamanya dengan erat.

"Terima kasih sudah menjaga anakku" ujar mama Yagi, ia membungkuk hormat pada bibi pemilik apartemen.

"Jangan dipikirkan" ujar bibi pemilik apartemen itu. "Oh ya, Sakura-chan, ini Naruto-san yang tadi kuceritakan padamu" bibi itu memperkenalkan Naruto kepada wanita bersurai pink tersebut.

"Akh…" mimik wajah mama Yagi itu berubah drstis. Dari yang tadinya ramah berubah menjadi shock berat.

"Ada apa Sakura-chan? Apakah kau mengenal Naruto-san?" tanya bibi pemilik apartemen.

Naruto menatap Sakuran bingung, ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. 'Jangan-jangan dia salah seorang wanita yang pernah minta kutemani' tebak Naruto dalam hatinya. Dia jadi panik sendiri. 'Jangan-jangan dia mau minta pertanggung jawaban! Mampus gua' batin Naruto lagi, ia makin gelisah.

"Ah, tidak…" ujar wanita bersurai pink yang diketahui bernama Sakura itu. "Aku hanya merasa dia mirip saudaraku"

Naruto menghembuskan nafas lega. "Kalau ada masalah, kau boleh meminta bantuanku kok. Jangan sungkan denganku ya"

"Terima kasih Uzumaki-san. Nah, sekarang aku harus memandikan Yagi, sampai nanti" Sakura kemudian menggendong Yagi dan pergi menuju kamar apartemennya.

"Dia itu wanita yang hebat…" ujar bibi apartemen itu.

"Eh?" Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya dari sosok Sakura yang sudah menjauh pada bibi pemilik apartemen a.k.a ibu angkatnya.

"Dia adalah orang tua tunggal karena suaminya meninggal dua bulan lalu, katanya sih suaminya meninggal karena serangan jantung. Lalu untuk menghemat pengeluarannya, ia menyewa apartemen yang lebih murah dan bekerja sambilan untuk menghidupi keluarganya yang tersisa" bibi pemilik apartemen itu bercerita dengan penuh rasa kagum.

"Miris sekali…" ujar Naruto, Ia merasa kagum dengan sosok seorang Sakura.

"Tapi kalau dilihat-lihat, sepertinya kalian seumuran" ujar bibi pemilik apartemen itu menambahkan. "Dia pasti menikah diusia yang sangat muda"

"Mungkin" gumam Naruto.

.

.

.

DRRRRTTT

Naruto melirik ponselnya, sekarang baru jam dua dini hari. Siapa orang kejam yang menganggu acara istirahatnya?

Naruto menggapai ponselnya kemudian mengangkat telepon itu tanpa melihat siapa yang meneleponnya.

"halo? Dengan Uzumaki Naruto disini, ada urusan apa meneleponku pagi-pagi begini?"ujar Naruto.

"Halo, ini aku Kiba, bagaimana jika kita bertemu di sebuah klub malam? Aku punya seorang kenalan yang harus kukenalkan denganmu!" ujar Kiba bersemangat.

"Hah? Siapa?" tanya Naruto malas.

"Rahasia, makanya cepat kemari!" Kiba membujuk Naruto.

"Baiklah, aku kesana sekarang" ujar Naruto. Ia mangkin dari ranjangnya dan beranjak ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan badannya yang super duper kucel.

.

.

.

Sudah tiga jam kiba dan orang yang ingin diperkenalkan pada Naruto itu menunggu. Namun Naruto tak kunjung muncul.

"Maaf, sepertinya aku berubah pikiran" ujar orang yang ingin diperkenalkan pada Naruto, ia seorang wanita. Kemungkinan besar ia adalah seorang wanita kesepian.

"Eh? Kenapa tiba-tiba?" tanya Kiba bingung.

"Aku… tidak bisa, maaf…" kamudian wanitu pergi dari klub malam tersebut.

"Dasar wanita, aku tidak pernah tau dengan jalan pikiran mereka" ujar Kiba. Ia merogoh sakunya dan menelepon Naruto. "Halo, Naruto? Orang yang ingin diperkenalkan denganmu itu berubah pikiran, ia sudah pulang. Jadi sebaiknya kau tak usah kesini" ujar Kiba cepat.

"Apa?! Kau tahu? Aku sudah dekat dengan klub malam itu! masa dibatalkan begitu saja?" ujar Naruto disebrang telepon.

"Haah, pokoknya pertemuan kita batal. Bye" yjar Kiba lagi, ia langsung memutuskantelepon itu.

.

.

.

"Hei, tunggu! Kenapa kau menutup teleponnya? Dasar orang aneh!" caci naruto pada teleponnya.

GRUDUK *abaikan suara absurd ini*

"Eh? Shial! Sepertinya akan hujan" ujar Naruto lagi.

Benar saja tak sampai lima menit, hujan turun dan Naruto tidah punya tempat untuk berteduh.

"Gawat, aku tidak bawa payung" Naruto bertambah kesal. Ia berlari mencari tempat untuk berteduh. "Eh?" Naruto berhenti tiba-tiba. "Wanita itu?" gumamnya. Ia teringat sesuatu. Sembari menatap seorang wanita yang tengah menangis ditengah guyuran hujan. "Akhirnya aku ingat siapa wanita itu…" gumam Naruto. Ia hendak menghampiri wanita itu.

.

.

.

"Bibi, ibu kemana?" tanya Yagi pada bibi pemilik apartemen.

"Ibumu ada urusan sebentar" jawab bibi pemilik apartemen dengan lembut. "Sebentar lagi ia pulang"

"Tapi diluar sudah hujan, kalau ibu kehujanan bagaimana?" tanya Yagi cemas.

"Tenang saja, ibumu adalah wanita yang kuat" ujar bibi pemilik apartemen menenangkan bocah berusia 2 tahun itu.

.

.

.

Naruto melangkah pelahan menuju tempat sang wanita berdiri. Satu langkahnya mengingatkan dia pada wanita itu, wanita yang tengah menangis tersedu-sedu ditengah jalan yang sepi dengan guyuran hujan sebagai tambahan.

_'Ahhnn… Na…Naruto…'_

Naruto mengingat suara paling merdu yang pernah memanggil namanya.

_'Ja..jangan…!'_

Naruto mengingat gerakan paling erotis yang pernah dilihatnya.

_'Aku mohon, setelah ini jangan pernah ganggu aku atau menghubungiku lagi…'_

Tiba-tiba Naruto teringat permintaan wanita itu, permintaan yang dilontarkan wanita itu saat sebelum berpisah dengannya.

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya. Saat ini ia malah merasa ragu untuk menyapa wanita itu, padahal jarak mereka hanya 5 langkah.

"Ah…" wanita itu berkata tanpa menoleh ke arah Naruto. "Maaf, saya pasti menghalangi jalan…" ujarnya lirih kemudian dia beranjak pergi.

"Tunggu!" Naruto menggapai tangan wanita itu. '_Suara ini, tidak salah lagi! Akhirnya kau muncul juga setelah sekian lama'_

"Ada apa?" wanita itu menoleh, kini Naruto bisa melihat wajah wanita itu dengan jelas.

"Tidak mungkin…" gumam Naruto tak percaya.

.

.

.

TBC *v*

* * *

**AN**: haloooo? Yupi chan disini ^w^ Yupi chan kembali dengan fict gajenya /w\)v *lambailambai*

=3= sebenernya ini fik pertama Yupi chan di fandom Naruto, jadi mohon maaf jika masih banyak kesalahan nama atau apapun yang berhubungan dengan fandom ini…

Oh ya, sebenernya Yupi chan ini kurang suka straight, alias… *tebak sendiri* …jadi mohon maaf kalo feel straightnya kurang dapet.

Dan karena saya jarang main/baca di fandom ini, mohon maaf jika ada fict yang jalan ceritanya mirip dengan fict ini… walau pun ini fict bener-bener asli karya NISTA saya…

Warning! Yupi chan adalah seorang author gaje yang suka membuat para readers penasaran dengan alur fictnya *senyum Troll*

oh ya, gambar covernya itu original dari saya =w=

Hmm, apa lagi ya? Ya sudah lah itu saja… kalo ada sesuatu yang mau ditanyakan silahkan menghubungi saya =x=

**[SPECIAL THANKS]**  
Bebeb ku tersayang *peluk _ .9*;_ Tante saya yang paling NISTA *lirik Tante _Ai-Kazoku06_* ; temen saya yang suka banget sama HENTAI *lirik _raoul diaz_*; serta teman-teman lainnya yang sudah memberikan support dan readers yang sudah membaca dan meninggalkan jejak disini… *peluk minna*


End file.
